


You Don't Like To Be Touched, Let Alone Kissed.

by suckmeslwtty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (thats consensual sex), (which doesnt mean consent), 17-Year-Old Louis, 18-Year-Old Harry, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Louis, Bully Harry, Drinking, Drunken sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nerdy Louis, Oblivious Louis, Popular Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shy Louis, Teenage Harry, Teenage Louis, Violent Harry, hints of mpreg, lilo (if you squint), underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmeslwtty/pseuds/suckmeslwtty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, an above average achiever with terrible attendance. He spends his nights hiding his scars and his days hiding himself from none other than Harry Styles; a prick of a human but an Adonis on the eyes. Louis really wishes his life wasnt a rerun of a horrible cliche chick-flick. He also wishes he wasn't crushing on his bully, who's bedroom window is exactly opposite Louis' meaning Harry gets an eye full of Louis nearly every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"So, I'll see you around eight, yeah?"

Louis looked from his right to his left searching for a pair of green eyes he knew would be glaring at him as he let Aiden Grimshaw, a very handsome boy from the year above (and up until now Louis thought he was straight), loom over him as he had finished asking the younger boy out on a date.

"I'll - uh - I'll think about - about it?" Louis stuttered. He was completely bewildered by the sudden request. He didn't even know he existed to anyone else who wasn't at the bottom of the food chain. He had always tried to stay under the radar, not participating in special events or getting involved in school clubs. His main objective in life was to stay low and out of everyone's way. But now he felt like he had been put on full display as student after student walked past the small curvy boy being crowded in by one of the older popular boys at school staring shamelessly at the two. Sure, Louis had wanted attention from this boy a long time ago but now he'd do anything to have everyone stop staring at him. Absolutely anything.

"Sure, beautiful, just text me whenever" Aiden grabbed Louis' hand and pulled a marker out from his pocket and scribbled a few black digits and his name along the smooth tan skin of the younger boy "Or call me, yeah?" Aiden asked softly but still it sounded cheeky.

"Yeah, I uh I will" Louis smiled meekly at the older boy and watched carefully as Aiden retreated to his gang of friends receiving cheers, snickers and claps on the back. Pigs. Boys were Pigs. And that's all that Louis thought of most of the boys that went to school here.

He knew that there must be some kind of ulterior motive behind Aidens' sudden want to date Louis. And, forgive Louis for thinking that most of the boys here only wanted one thing; a nice arse to plow (depending on the guy) but his past experience with dating guys were never pleasant.

Sure, most of the guys were half decent but the moment Louis began to trust them and let them take his virginity (yes, as cliche as it sounds Louis is still a seventeen year old virgin) the guy would suddenly panic and dissappear the moment sex was even initiated. And sure that kind of destroyed Louis' image on all guys being pigs because well, he was basically offering it on a silver platter. The guy would start off wanting to fuck Louis into oblivion than the next leave him high and dry. Louis knew the cause of their sudden disinterest in the tanned boy, it was no doubt his prick of a neighbour and high school tormentor Harry Styles. The bastard practically bathed in Louis' pain and loved being the cause of the other boys sexual frustration. Having Louis' bedroom right across from Harrys' gave the latter the upper hand.

It was as if Harry lived and breathed to bully Louis, as if he relished in making Louis' every waking hour a nightmare.

The bell gave a horrid ring: two jingles to signify the schools next class started in five minutes.

The halls slowly cleared and Louis decided to take his time getting to class. He adjusted his tie against his collar, his neck burning at the thought of being seen romantically in Aidens' eyes. Louis scoffed and scolded himself to stop acting like a thirteen year old girl. He closed his locker and began to hurriedly walk to Literature class, not wanting to arrive any later, he was sure Harry wouldn't be lurking around now considering the final bell had rang and all students were to be in class (he and Harry shared Literature four times a week and so far he's been able to avoid the other lad for half a day) when a shoulder was being smashed into his and knocking him on his arse.

"Aw, Lou Lou, late to class again?" The deep recognizable voice tisked "Not trying to avoid me are we, faggot?"

Louis stood up with ease (this was a regular thing for both boys) and straightened his uniform (black trousers, white long sleeved button up and tie) and sighed closing his locker and adjusted his notebook. "No, Harry" he frowned "Just leave me alone!" He huffed putting on a brave face.

Harry hadn't seemed to like that as he slapped the younger boys' book to the floor and pushed him hard against the metal lockers "Getting tough, are we, faggot?" He hissed, keeping a tight grasp on Louis' white collar.

"I said Leave me alone! " the smaller boy pushed his tormentor off and away. Louis raised his hand to slap him when Harry caught his wrist mid air pulling the tanned boys hand to his line of vision reading the scribbled name and number.

"What's this?" Harry tightened his grip as the younger boy tried to squirm away and swatted at Harry's chest (although Harry couldn't really feel it considering how tiny and weak the other boy was compared to him) "Someone ask you out?" Harry turned his misty green eyes on the younger boy who became increasingly angrier he felt weak up against the other.

"Yes" Louis hissed trying to pull his arm out.

"Did you say 'yes' ?" The boy scowled and released Louis' hand resulting in the boy hitting himself in the face. Louis ignored the sting in his eye from where he hit himself, and tried his best to focus as Harry crowded in on his space. As his arms barricaded Louis in, his face inches away.

"W-what's it to you! " Louis was quick to put some type of distance between the two by once again pushing against the other boys broad chest as hard as he could.

Harry clenched his jaw, his eyes almost glowed in rage. His hands slammed against the lockers once more, unintentionally pushing the smaller boys body against it and making Louis slide to the floor. Harry visually grounded his teeth and stalked off into the direction of their shared Literature class leaving a mumbled "whatever" and frightened and extremely confused Louis behind. Louis was grateful Harry hadn't physically harmed the smaller boy.

Louis gathered his books and himself up off the school floor and stood, he pulled the sleeves of his shirt down which made 'sweater paws'. His breath increased when his eyes fell to the tiny specks of reddish-pink blood starting to form. He hadn't noticed the sting that came from the fresh scars along his arms during his encounter with Harry. He placed his notebook between his meaty thighs and licked the tip of his fingers and tried to smudge out the stain and only made it worse. He panicked as he heard voices approach around the far corner. Louis turned towards his locker pulling out his formal jersey and quickly pulled it over himself, fixing the collar of his shirt once more. He took a deep breath and steadied himself as three girls walked past him giggling about something irrelevant and walked towards his class. Mentally preparing himself for the detention he was bound to get from his teacher.

As he entered the class interrupting his teacher, Mr Harvey's, speech and feeling less distressed than he'd admit, his teacher acknowledged the late student. "How good of you to join us, Mr Tomlinson" the teacher rolled his eyes. "Take a seat, Louis. You'll be joining Harry for an afternoon detention here, after school today" Mr Harvey informed Louis with a sigh handing the boy a detention slip.

Louis' hands began to feel clammy as he walked down the row of tables to his empty seat. He would have tried to fight the teacher but Louis did have a record of showing up to class late. Fear ran through him ... he was expecting the detention but one whole hour stuck in a room with Harry seemed torturous.

-:-

Louis arrived right on time to his Literature class he noticed two things; Harry was no where in sight. And; Liam Payne, Harrys best mate, was sitting there in Louis' seat. And well that itself was strange because as of lately Louis had been noticing a strange pattern; whenever Harry was in detention (that's if he would show up) when Louis was, Liam was too and at first Louis thought it was their way of cornering the boy but then if Louis got detention (which was a regular thing) and he knew Harry hadn't Liam wouldn't have either. It's was almost as if Liam was watching over Harry in some type of weird way. 

Anyway Louis thought Liam was strange all together.  
Liam had never hurt Louis like Harry and his goons had but he never did anything to stop his best mate from being a total fucking wanker and bullying the younger one in fact whenever Harry was being an absolute prick Liam would just stand back and watch with this sympathetic look in his big puppy eyes directed at both boys, as if he knew something he wasn't supposed to. As if he was holding himself back.

What made things even worse was Liam was a really kind guy, if the two boys were to make eye contact during PE (the only class they shared not that Louis really wanted to, it was PE after all) or down the hall Liam would acknowledge Louis in some ways; A slight nod, A small smile. Just the small stuff some people would miss and Louis always ignored it, making it out to be a mistake.

Anyway as Louis rushed in his gaze immediately fell to his shoes as he shuffled into a row and fell into a seat avoiding the small smile Liam sent his way. Fucking sick bastard. He looked completely out of place. Even after all this time of getting detention.

Minutes passed and three more students wondered in. Just the typical students you would expect to be in here and still no Harry. Louis didn't feel much of an outcast here. Preferred being in here, he's spent quite some afternoons in detention. In here everyone was treated as an equals, the high school hierarchy was nothing behind these walls.

Louis heard heels clack against the floor and thought it odd, Mr Harvey was supposed to be supervising today's detention. His head twisted to the voice that was addressing the class. A middle aged lady enters, Louis recognised her from the front desk, in a hastily rush. Her eye make up was bright and tacky, her red lipstick was slightly smudged in the corner and worn off and the skin around her jaw slightly sagged, dealing with age.

"Hello, students. Mr Harvey won't be joining you all today, his wife has just gone into labor!" The middle aged women squeaks clapping excitedly. She seemed like a very excitable woman for her age, Louis thought.

"Thought he was gay?" A quiet whisper was heard from the far corner.

"No! Of course not" shaking her head with with a scowl "Hmm no matter! Your detention has been canceled. You can all go home" She smiled to the class of five and retreated off down the hall humming a cheery tune. Heels clacking in tow.

The students scattered without a word and Louis took as much time as possible to make it from his seat to the door.

"Hey?" Louis jumped as Liam appeared from beside him out of no where causing the younger boy to drop his books and scatter them across the floor, the lid of his water bottle popped open and water splashed all along the pages of his books.

"Fuck!" Louis frowned dropping to his knees in frustration and collecting his books. He looked up as he saw Liam crouching down beside him and help pick up Louis belongings as well.

"I am so sorry!" Liam mumbled looking flustered as he tried and failed to pick up one sheet of paper that the sudden wind was blowing around. "I didn't mean to- uh hah!" Liam grinned finally snatching the fly away paper "Um I uh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you and thought to talk to you because we've never talked before and - Oh fuck! I am so sorry" Liam began frantically trying to dry the pages as he continued to ramble off apologies that Louis could barely understand due to how fast he was speaking.

Louis saw pity and decided to put Liam out of his misery by silencing him with a light flick to his forehead, this instantly making Liam's mouth shut.

"Sorry, it's just you were talking like an idiot and that usually helps when my sisters are getting on my nerves" Louis smiled meekly, hoping his bravery hadn't gotten him into any trouble. But he felt lighter when he saw Liam was starting to grin.

"It's no problem. Harry does the exact same thing?" Liams voiced raised with uncertainty as both boys stood, each holding sopping wet paper, his eyes crinkled as he smiled and handed the pages to Louis.

And wow, okay, why mention that prick, Louis' thoughts darkened but were snapped out when he heard.

"Can I make it up to you? Somehow?" Liam asked guilt settling in his eyes.

"Uh how?" Louis asked tilting his head to him. The two boys started to walk towards the exit of the school.

"I can give you a lift to your house?" Liam suggested.

Louis' eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You live next Harry right? I'm heading over there now and I just figured you didn't have a car?" Liam rushed out quickly his hands gesturing wildly. Louis figured he must do that whenever he's been put in a difficult situation.

"It's just I feel bad for doing that to your work ... that's all" Liam's voice slowed down as he scratched the back of his neck, looking like a nervous wreck.

"Um sure" Louis shrugged. He saw no harm in this. It was getting late and he had to get home to help babysit the girls tonight so his parents could have a night out and you never know what type of creeps are lurking around. Liam did really offer a safe option so, why the hell not?

Liams posture brightened as the two entered the student parking lot and approached an old beat up Toyota Hilux. Liam smiled "Here's my pride and joy".

Louis managed a laugh. "What? She runs smoothly and I managed to cut the speed o so I wouldn't have to pay heaps on millage" Liam argued defensively and Louis continued to chuckle. "Just get in before I change my mind" the taller boy shook his head and unlocked the door.

-:-

"So Louis what'd you do to land yourself in the slammer?" Liam asked. And well, this was strange. Louis didn't really expect much from Liam, he figured he wasn't really interested in making conversation but here he was he had been trying multiple times to work up some type of conversation but Louis, being the stubborn shit he is, was reluctant to converse with the other lad but Louis had to give him credit for trying.

"Well, I don't have the greatest record for attendance when it comes to showing up to class on time or just in general" Louis sighed thumbing at the edge of his beat up notebook. It was a nervous tick of his. Liam really did seem like a nice enough type of guy; not too bad on the eyes, doesn't try to act cool or impress people and wasn't a stereotypical jock with a small brain, he was actually pretty smart. Louis should really stop judging people.

"Really? You don't strike me as the tardy type" Liam teased. And well look at that hes funny too.

"You know you don't strike me as the type to get detention? What'd you do?" Louis spoke turning to the other lad and raising his eyebrows.

"Just, you know, overdue homework" Liam grimaced over at the occupied passenger seat. Louis knew that was a shit cover up but he was in no position to push the subject so he just dropped it and continued the ride in silence.

They arrived to Louis house and Liam parked in front of his driveway.

"Thanks for the lift" Louis said timidly as he stood at the passenger door.

"It's the least I could do, mate" Liam smiled.

"Yeah" Louis closes the door and hears Liam say;

"I'll see you around later than?" Louis nods half heartedly, this was probably never going to happen again but he'll take one for the team.

"Sure, bye" Louis says making his way to the front of the door hearing the old car park next door. He's about to pull out his keys to unlock the door when it's being pushed open and a very disorientated Harry appears dressed in ripped skinny jeans and a t-shirt that hugs his lean torso so delicious and- What fuck no!

"Where were you?" Harry sneers lightly as Louis begins to ask at the same time;

"What are you doing here?" Both boys are having a stare off before Harry is stepping aside at the halfheartedly scowls coming from Louis' mother; Jay.

"You're late again, Louis! You were supposed to be here a half hour ago" 

"Sorry, mum. But my Lit teacher gave me another detention" Louis cowers back.

Following behind Jay is husband Dan (stepfather of Louis) and Anne and Robin (Harry's mother and stepfather).

"No matter, Harry offered to help" Jay informs as Anne greets Louis with a kiss to the cheek and Robin a pat on the shoulder.

Anne and Robin had been like second parents to Louis. Mostly Anne. Growing up, Louis and Harry often had regular play dates. This was prior Harry turning into a dick head and bullying Louis. The two boys weren't always bully and the bullied, they were once close friends in nursery school to primary school. Then high school became a problem. Well actually from Year Nine on-wards was where it all began. And well here they are, Year Twelve and at each others throats. Anne and Jay know nothing about it and god forbid if Dan ever found out, Louis preferred to handle his own problems and a good job he's doing. Hiding in bathrooms, coming to class late to avoid Harry, getting extensions on assignments when a certain someone tore them to shreds - he's doing a pretty spectacular job at solving his problems. Most of the boys childhood friends are well aware of the twos hatred, after all it is a rather small town and it's not as if anyone tried to befriend Louis but after all that happened with him and Harry he completely pushed everyone way and anyone who tried to friend him. Guess that's how he ended the way he did. 

Anne and Jay have been friends since before the boys were born and this weekend an old high school friend of theirs is getting married. Leaving Louis to babysit. 

"Louis, did you hear anything I just said? Oh god, Dan. Please talk to him" Louis shakes himself out of his daze and looks at the people that surround him. Harry leans smugly against the open door, Anne fixes Robins tie, his mum kisses one of the twins - Phoebe and Dan looks reassuringly over at Jay. And wait? He and Harry? Together in the same house? With no parental supervision? No! Not now? Was God really after him?

"Hun, he'll be fine. Now come on before we miss the wedding all together. Be good boys" Dan winks at Harry as the latter offers a lazy salute.

"Goodbye, Harry. No party's, just a few friends. We'll be back on Sunday night" Anne hums kissing both boys goodbye.

And before Louis can get a word out of protests both their parents are driving away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' been put through a shit ton in this one.  
> Tinsy things of Louis' past has been revealed but very vague.
> 
> 3/5 boys know something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After putting a lot of thought into this. I've came to conclusion I can't write non-con so if you've noticed I've removed that tag but there's still gonna be traces of that element. Imma think.

Louis stands for moment trying to take in everything then he hears Harry.

"What were you doing with Liam then?" Harry mutters darkly kicking off the door and watching Liam approach cautiously.

"He drove me home" Louis says defiantly looking over at an approaching figure; Liam.

"Haz! You ready for tonight's party?" Liam says cheekily going in for an one arm hug.

"Yeah," Harry breaths looking down at Harry "In fact why don't we have it here?" He says waiting for Louis' reaction.

"Here!?" Louis gawks "You are not having some trashy party at my house!" Louis forbids Harry to have a bunch of lowlife teenagers enter his home especially while his sisters are in the same house "Especially while my sisters are in the same house! No! Absolutely not!" Liam stays quiet looking between the two.

"Harry-" he tries but is ignored.

"Well you don't have much of a choice, sweetheart" He says peering down at the smaller boy, intimidating him "Plus everyone will be here soon" he turns and enters the immediate lounge "Hey girls wanna sleep over at mine, tonight?" And yep, God definitely hates Louis when he hears Phoebe and Daisy jump with glee. He looks over at Fizz who's sporting a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, Lou. Harry paid me fifty quid not to tell and to babysit the girls next door and Lott's at a friends house and I have tons of homework to do. So, sorry" she explains sliding a bag onto her shoulder and Louis can't believe his sister would sell him out for fifty quid at least eighty would be more respectful! Fizz grabs one of the five year olds hand. "Just enjoy tonight" she whispers for Louis to only hear. Then two girls are crossing the yard that separate the two house's with Liam and Phoebe behind them Phoebe talking Liams ear off and Liam just agreeing sweetly.

"What did you and Liam do?" Louis jumps at the tickle of Harry's breath against his neck. The nerve this psychopath has to even ask that question! 

"Nothin- What?! What the hell, Harry? What is the matter with you. You're a fucking-" And before Louis can vent out his rage, a Hilux with a blonde haired boy on the back is pulling into the drive with stacks of cheap beer. Louis immediately recognises the blonde boy to be Niall Horan, party-ier extraordinaire and old ex friend now one of Harrys cronies, one of the nicer types of course.

"You boys ready for a fucking killer party!" He cheers pulling Harry's attention away.

-:-

They're everywhere. People are everywhere. Just scattered around his house. Louis' just grateful that half of these kids aren't as lowlife as Louis had predicted, in fact most (if not all) of the people here a students at his school - of fucking course, why wouldn't they be?.

But preventing some junior from flying through his glass door and kicking a few stragglers from having sex in his parents bed was the final straw. He's stopped trying to push people out, surely his parents won't murder him in front of all these witnesses when they find out, right?

Louis had already checked on the girls, they were passed out surrounded by pizza boxes and fizzy drinks in Harry's room with Fizz glued to her phone like any other teen. Blinds drawn and every door locked shut. And maybe Louis checked three times to make sure they were safe but he's protective over them, really.

It's when Louis' made it back into his house that he sees Aiden laughing with a few friends. Aidens laughs die down as he sees Louis and Louis can't lie his nerves kick into overdrive when Aiden doesn't return the kind smile Louis gave but instead scoffs and approaches Louis quite fiercely. As Aiden comes closer into view Louis notices his cut lip and the left side of his face partially bruised.

"Couldn't have told me before that you were Styles little bitch" Aiden sneers his face inches from Louis'.

Louis refuses to be made a fool of in his home at the rude accusation. He's had enough insults thrown his way to be immune to one snarky remark. He's not going to cry, even though he feels foolish to think Aiden was a good guy to begin with, he won't she'd a tear over this arsehole. He's irritated and highly confused. He takes a big breath and with a huff and a roll of his eyes he returns to Aiden "What are you talking about!" with a tiny shove when Aiden gets too close and the smell of cheap beer and horrible liquor wafts of his very presence.

Aiden looks a tad taken back (probably not expecting Louis' retort) but pushes further nonetheless "I'm talking about how Styles came up to me in the parking lot and had a full strop about you and then giving me this" Aiden says pointing to the bruised area with the neck of his bottle. "You know what, Louis, you're not even worth it"

Louis feels his cheeks redden. He's been told that almost every day but you never really get used to it. He pushes Aiden away and moves towards his staircase. He makes it outside the bathroom with a few sniffles whipping at his fallen tears. He stops crying at the sudden panicked voices coming from behind the door.

"What happened to her?!" Louis hears a fierce voice. It's male and he sounds scared.

Then Louis hears another voice, it's irish and pitchy and Louis knows it's Nialls."I don't know! I think she took something! What the hell are we gonna do, Z?" 

"Christ! Is she alive? What are we-" 

As soon as Louis hears the worry in the two other boys voices he slowly opens the door. He's met with the contents of his bathroom cupboards strewn across the tile floor, a worried Niall sitting on the lid of his toilet with his face buried in his hands and another boy dressed in a leather jacket kneeling next to the Louis' shower tub. 

Louis takes another timid step into the bathroom, his presence not been noticed yet, and then he sees her. Her face is going a sickly pale, her lips have turned blue and she looks on the verge of death. Her eyes are barely open and under the smudged makeup and vomit he can recognises the girl as Perrie Edwards. He knows her, he's had a few classes with her over the years, as he recalls. She nice, polite and gorgeous. Also one of the popular lot. Louis then notices the empty orange bottle of depressants, his old depressants, and starts to put two and two together.

He pushes past the unknown male. "Who the hell are you!?" The guy says as Louis climbs behind Perries' limp body and turns on the cold water. The water falls upon the two as cold as ice. Louis pushes open her mouth shoving his fingers down her throat. She begins to gag (a good sign she's still alive).

"What the fuck- Stop it! You're hurting her!" The boy yells attempting to pull Perrie away but stopping when the pale girl starts vomiting down herself and Louis.

"That's it," Louis pats her messy hair away from her face as the water trickles down them both "Keep going, love. You're so doing well" he coaxes soothingly as Perrie continues to vomit. The smell is horrible but Louis' had enough experience with vomit to be immune.

Louis looks up at the two boys. He gets a good look at the unknown male recognising him as Zayn Malik. Both Zayn and Niall stare at Louis, Zayn looks relieved but somewhat stuck.

Louis shivers as he turns the faucet off. Wrapping his arms around Perrie as she begins to cry with gratitude.

"There's some towels behind you, down the hall" Louis chatters out "One of you help me get her out" Zayn immediately helps. Stepping into the tub he lifts the fragile girl up and carries her out setting her down to stand Zayn puts her arm around his shoulder as Louis comes and does the same. Both boys balancing Perrie as her head falls limply against Louis' shoulder.

"How did you know what to do?"

"Experience" Louis says blankly looking up at Zayn.

Niall comes running back in with towels. He passes one to Zayn them another to Louis and leaves the remaining towels on the sink basin.

"Here, " Louis points to Niall "Help him carry her to the room next door" Louis orders. Niall replaces Louis' position and the two boys follow the younger boy to a room; Lotties'.

Louis starts opening draws of his younger sisters' finding a baggy woolen sweater that he knows is a bit big for his sister but hopes will fit Perrie.

"Where's Liam?" Louis hears Zayn whisper as he pulls out a pair of cotton shorts.

"I told him to kick everyone out. He's handling cabs and sober d's" Niall replies "I'll uh- go see if he needs help" Niall says quietly when he sees Louis walk towards the bed with the clothes.

Niall quickly makes his way out, leaving behind a tension between the two boys. Louis hadn't noticed the streets had started to fill with people or that the music had stopped too caught up in the state of panic. He doesn't even know why he's helping, he just knows that somewhere out there Perrie has a loving mother and father and would be broken if they got a call at two in the morning from the police informing them their daughter had died from a drug overdose.

"Can you- you know sit her up" Louis asks meekly authority lost "We need to change her"

Zayn just stares as if he's trying to figure Louis out.

"I can leave if you want" Louis suggest putting the clothes down.

"Wait! No, just ... here" Zayn moves Perrie away from between his legs.

Heaving her up the two boys begin stripping her wet dress away from her cold skin leaving her in her underwear and bra.

Louis grabs another dry towel and starts drying off her body once more. Louis feels Zayn watch his every move, not in a possessive, weary way but in a way as if he's trying to decipher the blue eyed boy making Louis uncomfortable.

Zayn helps Louis with putting the shorts on Perrie and then the sweater. Louis then ties her hair out of her face, he is an older brother after all, laying the comforter across her body.

"I can get you a pair of sweats or something if you want to..." Louis offers gesturing to the bed. Zayn nods again and starts taking off his jacket and boots.

When Louis returns with the sweatpants he sees Zayn fast asleep with Perrie lying against his tattooed chest. It's funny really because Louis never really saw Zayn and Perrie the type to date one another.

Louis leaves the pants on the bedside table.

-:-

"And then what?" Louis hears low whispers coming from his dining table. 

"She just started chucking up" 

"What kind of pills were they?"

"Antidepressants" Louis interrupts placing the orange tube on the table where Niall sits across from Liam and a curly haired girl; Danielle Peazer.

The three stare up at Louis, making him regret his presence. He notices Danielle about to say something when.

"Pez isn't bloody depressed! What the hell are you talking about!" Louis looks up where a feminine voice sneers. Behind the kitchen island is Eleanor Calder. Louis backs away as Eleanor starts her advance on him.

"El, stop-" He hears Danielle plead.

"No! Who even is this guy? He just shows up and plays the hero? We don't even know who he fucking is! Why is he here in the first place!" She cries.

"We're in his fucking house for a start and you had maths with him last year, El. So shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down" Everyone in the room goes silent as they stare dumbfounded at Liam.

Eleanor eventually backs away from him with a huff and storms outside, Danielle running after her.

Niall whistles quietly, impersonating the sound of a bomb dropping, "Go Payno" he chuckles under his breath.

"So um, where are you all sleeping tonight?" Louis ask quietly.

Both Niall and Liam look back at Louis as if he's gone insane, Liam actually having the decency to look apologetic.

"We were all thinking of crashing here tonight?" Liam says looking between Louis and the door "If that's alright?" 

Louis nods. To be honest he doesn't have an ounce of energy to complain. He was half expecting them to crash at Harry's but having his sisters there he wouldn't even suggest it. "Okay, it's fine. I'll set up the couch. There's my sisters beds if one of you wanna take it?" he hears the two boys agree when he suddenly ask (without putting much thought into it) "Where's Harry?"

Niall and Liam share a look before Niall answers "He should be back soon"

He really can't be bothered thinking about that boy. He wants nothing more than to go to bed after the day he's been put through.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor interaction just basically a filler and trying to get these rowdy kids out of Louis' house so he can go back to his shell.
> 
> Short chapter, a thousand apologies!! I forgot to mention this title is from the song: You Don't Know How Lucky You Are, by Keaton Henson.
> 
> Go show Keaton some love, he's under rated but his music is unique and makes me feel.

When Louis wakes up the next morning he notices one thing; there's a body lying next to him.

It's the smell of the other person that pulls Louis reluctantly out of his sleep, it's a smooth smell. Cologne and a kind of green apple fragrance and it's purely delicious and when he turns his head to the right and sees a set of brown curly fluffy hair, confusion and fear settle to the pits of his empty (growling) stomach. He looks down, inspecting the body, and sees him shirtless where the sheets have fallen down his back and before Louis can stop himself, he's admiring the smooth skin of Harrys', his tattoos that decorate his arms so perfectly, the even breaths his body takes.

Everything about this boy is ... beautiful, the fucking bastard! He had been in love with this boy since before time and yet in the pits of his stomach there's a dark hatred set on Harry. The years of torment fuelling both his hate and love. And dear God when did Louis become such a teenage girl in a shitty rom-com film?!

Louis scolds himself having an internal battle with himself about the dirty thoughts that lurk in the back of his mind about Harry. 

/fuckfuckfuckfuck/

Louis heaves a frustrated breath as the thoughts go straight to his morning wood, fattening up with interest.

Dead kitties, dead kitties and puppies, Louis starts a silent mantra, his cock beginning to soften.

Dead kitties and crying babies. Dead kitties and Harry's cock!

"Fuck" he hissed. Taking matters into his own hands (not literally) he pokes the side of Harry's body.

Poke! Poke!

A small groan is heard and Louis damns the boy for making the sound as his cock twitches again.

Poke! Poke!

"Not now, mum. It's a Saturday" Harry grumbles cutely.

"Sorry to interrupt but you need to get the fuck out of my bed!" Louis slaps the shoulder blade of Harry's. 

His eyes snap open comically and just when Louis thinks he's going to apologise Harry starts smirking, the fucking shit eater!

"Morning, Lou" 

The fucking nerve! The fucking nerve this little shit of a human has, how fucking dare he! Louis' about to scream at him to get the fuck out when Harry looks down the sheets and sees Louis' ... enthusiasm.

"Are we having a bit of a problem this morning, Louis?" Harry smirks looking down Louis' body then back to his face, watching as it reddens.

"Get the fuck out!" Louis kicks "What the fuck are you doing in here! Go! Get out" he cries.

"Alright, alright" Harry shuffles closer to the edge of Louis' bed but still not moving. "Just relax" then Harry's head hits the pillow and Louis can feel the steam coming out of his ears.

He wants to badly throw the yeti out but the fear begins to settle in and not to mention his cock is throbbing for release.

After a few minutes of calming himself down Louis slides out and walks down the hall. There's a stomp in his walk as he pokes his head into Lotties' room expecting to see Perrie snuggled against Zayn but instead finds Perrie and Eleanor curled against one another. The rooms a bit dark but Louis can make out the puffy eyes and tear stain on Eleanors' face.

And oh? That's why she was completely hysterical, Louis thinks.

Eleanor and Perrie ... huh, who'd of thought?

The next room he goes to is the twins. He hears loud snores coming from inside and when he opens the door Niall is hanging off the small bed, his limbs all over the place, spread out completely. The single bed across from the other is made, which Louis finds strange because not once have the twins made their bed. He shrugs it off.

When he quietly makes his way down the stairs he's pleased to see no one had stolen anything and that the house isn't in a right mess. Seemingly clean. He shrugs that off too.

Passing through the lounge (in order to get to the kitchen) he sees Liam and Zayn spread across the fold out couch.

Guess Louis' found Zayn?

Louis whips his head to the direction of the kitchen when he hears hushed whispers.

"Shh, you'll wake them up, Daisy!"

"I will not!" He hears the twin whine loudly "You will!" She says much more quietly.

"Both of you will, now come help me with the toast" Louis follows his nose and gut to the kitchen. He doesn't recognise the third voice and isn't as worried as he should be, because if the twins were in trouble you would bloody well know with the noise they'd make.

Phoebe and Daisy squeal when they see their older brother. "Hi, boo" Daisy yells both twins wrapping their self around Louis' body.

"Shh, Daisy" Phoebe scowls.

"Hi, boo" Daisy corrects herself whispering up at Louis.

"What are you two doing here? Where's Fizz?" Louis' eyebrows crinkle.

"She's at 'Arrys. Still sleeping, Dani brought us back" Phoebe says simply untangling herself to sit on the bench stool, Daisy nodding and following in suit. Phoebe as always plays the nonchalant act very well in front of guest when showing love towards her siblings where as Daisy is never too cool to give her older brother a cuddle.

Louis looks up and behind the stove, with her back is to them, stands Danielle. When she turns she has a timid smile on her face. Looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was uh getting clothes next door and the house was locked and I had a spare key. Then they came down and said they were hungry and yeah?" 

"I made breakfast" she adds quickly holding out a pan of fry up.

"We made breakfast" Phoebe corrects waving a butter knife at the teenager.

"Lewis? About last night-"

Danielle stops aburtly her cheeks reddening in confusion as the twins start laughing like it's the greatest joke ever told.

"No silly! It's Lou Eh, not Lewis!" Daisy corrects under her giggles. Both girls whispering and giggling.

"Oh I-" 

"Right, girls" Louis stands one hand on his hip, pointing to the archway "Out you go, Come on" Louis orders gesturing the pair of whinny blondes away.

"Fine! Come on, Daisy. Let's go bother Liam" Phoebe quips sliding out into the lounge.

"I'm sorry about El. I think you may have noticed her and Perrie upstairs? They just decided to come out to us and I think they've found love"

"I talked to El, she means well. It was just a shock for her, she's still quiet angry you found her. Not that there's anything wrong with you!" Danielle sighs, cheeks still tinted a shade of crimson. "She just wanted to be there, you know? She'll come around so don't worry much about that"

Louis stands there and stares at the brunette for a while. He's letting it all sink in. He'd forgotten about last night. He'd forgotten about everyone. And he's just trying to figure out, how he got himself into this mess.

Just yesterday his weekend plan consisted of staying in. Watching a bit of Breaking Bad on his laptop while the girls watch something down stairs. Eating junk food and contemplating whether going to school on Monday was worth it. But now his Friday had been more eventful than his whole sixteen years put together.

"Yeah, okay? That's not a problem. She had every reason to react like that" Louis replies. He would have done exactly that if someone he loved nearly overdosed in a strangers tub.

"Would have done the same" he whispers.

-:-

They're all gathered around the table except for Louis (he prefers to keep his distance standing away from them all behind the kitchen island) everyone is eating and talking. Eleanor and Perrie haven't came down yet.

Danielle had left, leaving her thanks and apologies to Louis and a kiss on the cheek.

And Zayn hadn't been seen since Louis last walked into the kitchen.

Both Fizz and Lottie came home, only to retreat into Louis' room with a plate of food. They had promised their older brother they wouldn't tell their mother, for the price of forty quid each. They were quite proud their brother had made friends ... If they were even friends.

"You were in my bed!" Louis hears Phoebe scowl across the table at Niall pointing her fork at him in a very threatening manner. Louis' about to tell the twin off when he hears Harry say;

"Phoebs, be nice. Why don't you and Daisy take your plate and go upstairs and join your other sisters?"

Both twins grumble their objections only to hush when Harry holds out his pinky and promises to play dress up the next time he's over.

Louis can't help the envy he he has for his younger sisters, they only ever see the kind Harry that Louis once knew but then again he's happy that the girls are too young to understand what it's like to have to go to school each day and want to disappear completely.

Louis understands why Harry sent the girls away as his eyes follow the girls to the stairs down come two very uncertain teenagers.

Louis' about to grab a glass of water and follow after his sisters when Eleanor stops him.

"Wait!" She calls, unwinding her hand from Perries' and placing it on Louis' retreating shoulder "I just wanted to say thanks for ... you know" her eyes direct to Perrie and then back to him.

"Yeah, like I said it's fine" Louis shrugs.

"No, it's not. Thank you Louis, thank you so much" Perrie cries throwing herself into Louis' arms. He doesn't miss the soft stare Harry sends him only for him to immediately turn away.

Making Louis' heart and stomach flutter.

But mostly his heart.

"Harry? What happened to your hands" Perrie gasp immediately dropping her arms from Louis and walking the short distance to Harry. She grasp his pale, blue hands in hers examining them carefully. There's slight cuts along his knuckle and now that the sun has rose Louis finally has gotten a good look at him. He hadn't noticed the small slit above his eyebrow or the cut just above his upper lip.

"Nothing, got in a bit of a little scuffle yesterday" Harry says pulling his hand away quickly.

"A bit of a scuffle? You call beating the shit out of Baby Grimmy in the parking lot and then outside last night "A little scuffle", I'm surprised he still has his teeth after-" Niall squawks. Snapping his mouth shut when Liam kicks him (not so subtly) under the table.

Sorry, Harry did what?

Perrie then drops his hand completely then caressing his cheek in a mournful way "Oh" is all she says returning back to Eleanors side, whose now sitting down, while everyone looks away from the curly haired boy, who now is staring intensely at Louis like he's the cause of everything.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about Louis.  
> Louis makes a friend.  
> Louis thinks he knows stuff.  
> Louis thinks that not only is Harry an arsehole but a homewrecker.  
> And  
> "It's Lou Eh" .... "Not Lewis"

Louis' sitting at a table in the cafe minding his own business, completely oblivious to what's around him with his earphones in, pushing around his two minute pasta when he feels his table shift and the sudden presence of another being.

He looks up through knitted brows, lunch has only just started and he really doesn't think he can handle someone picking on him at the moment but he's shocked and kinda relieved to see its Zayn. And only Zayn.

"Um, I can move or someth-"

Zayn fixes him with a stare "Why?" He says simply.

"I don't know? Just thought you would want to sit here with your friends?" Louis replies dumbly, scratching his nail against the wooden table. It's happened before, he'd sit somewhere he thought no one else would bother with only to be told to move.

"I came here to sit with you, Louis" Zayn says his monotone voice making everything seem relaxed "I wanted to talk to you about the party" he confesses.

Louis nods his head, he wasn't expecting this, hadn't given it much thought since Saturday "What about the party?" It was supposed to come off as smooth and light but instead sounded a lot nastier than he'd planned.

Thankfully Zayn seemed unaffected by it.

Like always.

"I found these" he says pulling the contents out of his jacket pocket. Louis never thought he'd ever see them again. Three tube containers of pills. Each containing: antidepressants, anxiety pills and sleeping pills, all prescribed to Louis William Tomlinson.

Louis had stopped taking the pills months before. Telling his mother he'd gotten better and that they were making him feel worse, that they made his brain fuzzy, made things unclear for him. So he stopped and pushed the pills all the way to the back his bathroom cabinet. The girls knew not to touch them. That they were his special pills and that they didn't need them and hopefully never would.

"Where did you get them!" Louis sneers, snatching them from the table and pocketing them immediately.

He doesn't need the whole school finding out about his illness. That not only is he the weird kid but the weird fucked in the head kid. God knows it would only put him back into his bad state he'd spent months and nearly a year trying to get out of. It took a long time for him to finally feel better.

He admits some days are worse than others, especially when Harry's involved or some lowlife dick head from school is involved.

Sometimes he goes to that bad place and contemplates so many awful scenarios of him ending his life but Louis would bring himself out of it all on his own.

Tell himself that it'd be selfish of him, that ending it all would also mean ending it all for his family. His sisters would be confused, especially the younger two, wouldn't understand why their older brother isn't around, why he left them and his mother, God his mother would be broken.

Louis remembers one night, after a really hard day at school, he had come home to an empty house (making him feel worse and lonely) his mind was in jambles, could feel this darkness sucking him in. He had told himself he'd had enough and went to his mum's liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle of vodka and his pills and swallowed them all.

Only to wake up in a hospital bed, attached to all sorts of machines, with his family by his bed. He remembers his sisters cuddled up on a few chairs, even Georgia (his half sister) was there amongst the girls looking equally wrecked. He remembers seeing his grandparents on his stepfather's side, Mark (at the time) and biological father Troy talking in hushed tones outside the open door and he remembers feeling his mother's tears seeping into the bed sheets, crying in her sleep, and Anne at her side both sleeping.

He had put his family through hell.

That day, after seeing the pain he put his family in, he promised to never try to take his life. That no matter how hard it got, he'd talk to someone.

He had been admitted to a therapist by request from his doctors. He didn't fight it. Promised his family he'd get all the help he needed, that in return no one found out. The family agreed and so did Anne. She never told a soul.

But here, in the worst place of all. Non other than Zayn Malik sits across from him with information he made everyone take to their grave.

"Look, I'm not going to tell, if that's what you're worried about" Zayn whispers across the cafe table. Leaning in closer he says "I found them on Friday, they were out and I figured you didn't want anyone seeing them" He sighs seeing as Louis expression softens and his body visually sags. Louis feels his heart rate slow down and unclenches his fist that were turning white.

"I just- I wanted you to know that. If you need to talk-" 

"Like I'm not good at talking but I've been told I'm a good listener-" he sighs again.

And this kid wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't good at talking.

"What I'm trying to say is; I'm here if you need" Zayn looks down at the table, seeming very exhausted and Louis can't bring himself to form words. It's all so sudden, everything that's happened since Friday has been emotionally tiring. He's been told countless times that if he needed someone his family is there, even Anne but hearing it from someone who's barely known you for a day and seems to already understand what you've been through makes his heart hammer and eyes cloud with tiny tears.

"Thanks" Louis whispers, ducking his head into his lap and whipping the tears away.

Zayn moves to stand but sits abruptly looking directly behind Louis then back at the boy.

"Is it okay if I still sit here?" Zayn ask warily his eyes still darting from behind Louis then back.

"Ye - yeah? Sure" Louis swallows he turns his head to the direction Zayn is starring in and sees Harry standing and storming out with Perrie following close behind the angered boy.

Shivers run through his veins and his stomach drops, scared he'll be the one to put a smile on Harry's face when he's pushed the younger boy around a bit.

Zayn seems to take notice of Louis deflated self and clears his throat "Louis, I know Harry seems like a dick but don't hate him just yet"

Louis stares at the other boy like he's gone mad. Louis has every right to hate Harry after the hell he's been through because of him!

"Do you know what he's put me through for the last four years!" 

"Yes, just don't be too surprised when you see a different Harry"

And right on queue before Louis can pry at the boy, the bell rings and Zayns standing to leave. Without a goodbye.

Not that Louis pays much attention to.

-:-

Right after lunch Louis has Literature and he's absolutely dreading it. Not only does Louis still have to serve his detention after school but he has to do it with Harry and not to mention now that Mr Harvey is out for maternity leave there's a new reliever which that itself is horrible. In the past all relievers Louis' had have been clueless and creepy.

When Louis walks in he sees Harry sitting directly one seat in front of Louis'. His hair is a mess, his face is blotchy with redness and a glimmer of shine, his nose is puffy and he has sunglasses, with his school uniform, hiding his green eyes that Louis knows he wasn't wearing when he left the cafe.

He notices Perrie is sitting behind his regular seat. He hadn't even noticed before that Perrie took this class, too busy ogling Harry from a far, scolding himself for doing so and coming to class late to avoid all of the above. 

Perrie waves brightly at Louis, noticing he's staring at her, Louis returns her smile with a tight one. He sees that her right shoulder looks damper than the other and notices her uniform has slightly shifted.

He saw her run out with Harry earlier, what could they have possibly done to make- Louis stops for a moment his mouth opens with shock.

Perrie and Harry.

Harry and Perrie.

Perrie with Harry.

And before Louis can stop it, his mind is running wild with scenes. How low of Harry to bed Perrie, a person who is clearly in a relationship. How low of /Perrie/ to cheat on Eleanor. After the way Louis saw Eleanor looking at Perrie on Saturday morning he could see that the brunette was gone for Perrie. As if Perrie held the sun and moon. 

It all made heart breaking sense. The way Perrie would look over at Harry. The way she was so concerned about Harry's bruised self on Saturday and the way she caressed his face and now her running out after him. Poor Eleanor.

He starts looking around the room for a new seat. He doesn't want to sit in the same row as both Perrie and Harry.

He sighs, seeing that most of the seats had been taken. It was either sit directly behind Homewrecker Harry or directly in front of Cheating Perrie. He knew which of the two was the safest option.

The teacher comes in, late, and introduces herself which Louis takes no note of. His head is filled with guilt. Should he tell Eleanor? He knows they barely know each other but she's going to end up getting hurt. He could confront Perrie but she would probably call him crazy and run and tell Harry.

He was definitely not going to tell Harry. The older boy would gut him.

"With that being said, I'll read out the partners" Louis snaps himself out of his guilt, staring up at the teacher.

Partners? For what?

He looks over to the white board and sees it. His next assignment is to work with a partner and interview and document one another about their high school journey.

"Gracie Sheffield, you'll be with Perrie Edwards"

At least she's not with Homewrecker Harry. Best to keep an eye on her.

The teacher reads out the names (in no particular order). He's dreading this assignment, he's never tried to make friends with anyone or even socialise with anyone in this class. Now he's been thrown into it, forced to communicate with another student. All for the good of his work.

"Harry Styles, you'll be pairing with Lewis Tomlinson"

Louis stops breathing. His body paralysed from the neck down. This can't be happening.

"It's Lou Eh" Louis snaps his head up from where he was staring at the table just trying to make himself disappear completely. Praying this can't be real. Praying that what had just came out of the teachers mouth was a lie or that maybe he heard her wrong. He looks over to who said it. Harry's sitting there twiddling a pen between his fingers. "Not Lewis".

"Welp, Louis you'll be with Harry. Are you Louis?" She ask Harry.

"No, I'm Harry. He's Louis" he sees Harry jab his thumb behind him and watches as the teacher stares. Nodding she continues with reading out the pairs. No one noticing Louis having a silent meltdown in his seat.

How can this be happening?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this could be tagged as Jealous!Harry but .....
> 
> Liam knows  
> Jay knows  
> and well  
> Louis and Harry are still in a sticky situation.
> 
> More to come, next week *nervous laughter*

Louis' Monday was finally coming to an end. It was an exhausting day and start to the week.

Very eventful if he had to summarise his day, that'd be the word he'd choose. First befriending Zayn was quite the turn of events, having Zayn of all people understand the shit you're going through. Sure Zayn doesn't understand completely but he had said he'd be there for Louis which was something because like you wouldn't say something like that if you didn't know what was going on, right?

All day Louis' thoughts were trained on what he was going to do about his Literature assignment. Partners with Harry. Spending after school hours with Harry. Doing an assignment for the next couple of weeks with Harry.

Jesus Christ, his life was really a terrible rom-com!

Louis can't deny that he'd let his mind drift to scenarios like this in the past.

Whether it was having to tutor Harry or Harry having to tutor him, it all ended the same way and Louis knew wasn't possible; him bent over a table and calling Harry sir.

Don't blame him! He's a hormonal, virgin teenage boy. He's only got his thoughts for pleasure. Not to mention Harry is a fucking Adonis. Hell, Louis wouldn't be surprised if Harry was a descendant of the Greek Demigod. 

Not to mention the last thing to finally end his day was detention.

As the young boy arrived outside his class he noticed a stick it note taped to the wooden door.

"After school detention in the school library - Mrs K"

Louis sighed in frustration. The library was on the other side of the school, he's sure to be late! This 'Mrs K' is just setting the students up for failure. Louis pulled at his navy blue tie, adjusting it after this terribly long day.

"Hey Louis!" The younger boy jumps, stumbling for balance as Liam (literally) pops out of no where.

"Shit, sorry Louis. You okay?" Liam says.

"Yeah, fine" Louis blows out a puff of air, resting his arm on Liams bicep "You've gotta stop that though, popping out of no where and stuff" Liam giggles (literally fucking giggles) making Louis smile a little.

"Sorry, bit of a habit. What's up with detention?" Liam says eyeing the note on the door.

"It's in the library, conveniently" Louis rolls his eyes as the two boys walk side by side down the hall to their detention. Louis doesn't pay much attention to Liams' shoulder brushing his own. Even if Liam's half a head taller than the other.

"So um, how was your weekend?" Liam ask after an awkward silence sets in between both school boys.

Louis takes note that this boy is relentless when it comes to silence.

"You mean after you all left I had the pleasure of cleaning everything and emptying my wallet to keep my sisters mouths closed" Louis says.

"Or when my parents came home and found a few things out of place. Then grounding me after the old bat from down the road told on me?" He was partially joking but he wasn't lying when his mum lectured him about honesty and responsibilities of being an older brother.

When Louis chances a look at the other lad he can see Liam sporting a sympathetic look. It's supposed to be a light joke but-

"Oh sorry-"

"Hey," Louis draws out nudging Liams arm with his elbow "Relax, Liam. I'm only messing about! Besides s'not your fault. Harry was the one who should be saying sorry" Louis grumbles, blowing his fringe out of his eyes.

"You should give him a chance, Louis" Liam finally says looking at the blue eyed boy in the corner of his eye.

"Not you too" Louis says under his breath.

"What do you mean?"

Louis loosens his tie, feeling it start to bunch his collar and chaff "Nothing, never mind"

Liam tugs at Louis shoulder making the boy stop right outside the library, their closeness making Louis tingle.

"Have you seen Aiden around?" Liam ask all of a sudden.

Come to think of it, Louis hadn't seen Aiden since the party. After everything that went on between Perrie, Louis didn't give the oldest boy any thought.

He remembers Niall talking about Harry and Aiden getting into one another but still didn't think too much into it.

"No, not since Friday. Why do you ask?" Louis says curiously looking up at the boy.

"He was in hospital. Someone broke his nose"

Louis steps back a bit. He can't hide the ugly delight that breaks into his stomach, after the harsh words Aiden was saying Louis wouldn't be surprised and if Aiden went off running his mouth and got into trouble but then Louis let's the feeling die down when he thinks back to what Niall said. To what Aiden said and then to what Harry did.

"Did- did Harry..." He trails off not sure what to say when all he sees is Liam nod then quickly divert his eyes to the wall behind Louis.

"All I'm saying, Louis, is Harry's a nice guy when you get past all his hard exterior, I'm sure you know that better than anyone" Hah! What a joke. Louis thinks, off handedly. "and that he doesn't like when people upset or stand between the people he cares most about"

Louis stands staring at the boy. Does Liam know about Perrie and Harry? Is this his way of telling Louis to keep quiet?

-:- 

Louis' sitting at table by himself in the library. The other kids who gotten detention sit on a separate table, all spread out behind him.

He's come to realise that his new literatures teachers name is Mrs Klum and will be supervising his detention.

Louis takes notice that both Liam and Harry have taken the table directly behind him on his right. The tables are quite a distance but you can still tell when two pairs of eyes are constantly staring at you on and off, which Louis is experiencing at the moment.

As soon as Louis and Liam entered the library Harry's eyes were trained to the two. Louis immediately retreated back to his shy self when he saw the hard glare directed at him. Liam bid him goodbye and cautiously walked to Harrys' table, as if he was afraid of Harry. Which that itself was weird, considering Louis was the one at the end of Harry's glare.

Harry's eyes still followed Louis until their eyes met and Harry darted towards Liam. His stare looking twenty times more intense.

Louis heard the two boys bicker. Their voices were hushed but Louis could still hear the anger in both of the boys voice.

"I don't know why you don't go and -"

"You know why I can't!" Louis had heard Harry's voice raise, earning a vicious glare from the schools librarian. The two older boys voice lowered immediately (after being threaten to have another detention tomorrow afternoon) and Louis couldn't hear anything else spoken between the boys.

The last thing he heard was something inaudible from Liam and then Harry saying;

"Fine! I'll talk to him"

-:-

With only twenty-nine minutes left of his detention he saw Harry approach Louis' empty table.

Louis visually tensed up as he saw the bully approach.

"We should probably get started on the assignment soon" Harry said suddenly as he sat down, directly in front of Louis.

Louis didn't reply, just stared at Harry. He looked over at Liam, seeing the boy smiling warily at the two behind an open book, and then back at Harry. Harry saw the glance the two boys made and something inside him turned.

Harry couldn't help it. He noticed the shared glances his best mate and Louis had. He noticed Louis brightened a lot more around Liam than he had in the past year. He just couldn't help it. He was convinced that the only reason Harry was feeling this way was because Liam was friends with Louis and Louis was the enemy ... right?

Harry was still staring intently at the younger boy, making Louis shiver under his stare, as Harry's hands found the chipped wood of the desk and started peeling away at it, waiting for Louis to reply. 

When Louis still hadn't replied (or even met Harrys' eyes) something switched inside of the curly haired boy.

"Look you clearly don't want to fail and neither do I. So when you've stopped being a moron and decide to fucking -"

"Okay" Louis cut him off. Finally looking up and meeting the fierce boys eyes.

The fire behind Harrys' iris flickered away once he heard Louis.

"Okay" Harry replied. He felt himself loose control of the conversation as he was blind sided by Louis' sudden agreement.

"Yeah. When do you want to-"

"Tomorrow" Harry instantly replied. It wasn't a question Louis knew Harry was stating it. The boy could back out, say that the girls had something on. Say that he doesn't want to but suddenly his brain and mouth no longer share the same filter.

"Okay. So come by mine?" He says before he can even stop himself. He's asking for it really. Everything he's put into trying to distance himself from Harry has all been in vain, completely murdered in one whole week. It's taken one whole week for Louis' defences to break and crumble.

"I'll come around after school" Harry states after Louis sees him contemplate his decision and then he stands and leaves, taking his seat back where he originally was. Liam staring intently at the boys since Harry sat with Louis. Louis groans inwardly as a shiver creeps down his spine.

He just has to keep reminding himself that as long as his mother and sisters are around Harry won't try anything, not that he has as of late but-

Come to think of it: Harry hasn't jabbed any nasty insults, shoved him against any lockers or even touched the other boy since Friday. Louis pays Harry's behaviour no attention, not wanting to jinx it. Knowing Louis, his bad luck would be waiting behind the corner.

-:-

Louis' sitting at his desk in his room, tapping his pen anxiously against the cover of his book. He's a nervous wreck on the inside, he hasn't been able to calm his thoughts for the past severely hours about all the scenarios that could happen once Harry comes.

The tapping of pen increases as his nerves come in hard, strong waves. He can't believe he was stupid enough to just say; "Yeah, Harry come along to my house so we can work on a fucking assignment" honestly what the hell was he thinking! Better yet, why was there this feeling of excitement mixed with his nerves. He shouldn't be excited about this!

The tapping stops when he hears a knock on the front door. He stills completely where he's hunched over his desk. Louis listens intently as the doors open from down stairs.

"Louis!" He hears one of the girls, Fizz, sing "It's your friend!"

Louis peeks over to the window across from his. Harry's still there.

Louis noticed he'd walked into the room a few minutes ago and started throwing clothes around looking for things. Harry must have felt eyes on him as he moved hastily around his room because when he looks up he stops suddenly meeting blue eyes and turns around going into the other door Louis knows is his joined bathroom.

"Louis!" Fizz shouts again. Then she's inviting the other person in and Louis' up and walking steadily down to the main area.

Liam's standing in front of the closed door and before Louis can meet him halfway his mother is beating him to the punch.

"Hello, I'm Jay - Louis' mother" Jay extends her hand, after wiping them clean of water on the tea towel, and smiles warmly at the guest. "I didn't know my son was having more people over" Jay hums glancing over her shoulder at Louis. He sinks back at the double meaning behind his mother's words, Jays' still upset about the party incident, and shuffles on his feet.

Liam sees Louis and smiles too, "Hi, Mrs Tomlinson. I'm Liam" Louis mentally slaps himself as he sees his mums' face twitch.

"Just Jay, love" she says tapping his shoulder and smiling up at the boy and turning back around to the lounge.

Louis leads Liam to the kitchen, where's it's more closed off, not wanting to have his sisters or mother eavesdrop. Liam follows looking uneasy about being here and nervous to say the least.

"Want a drink?" Louis ask, knowing his mother would pop in and scold him if Louis didn't offer.

"What- uh yeah, sure" Liam says shuffling further into the kitchen.

"You alright, Liam? You can take a seat you know?" Louis quirks an eyebrow at the boy as he stands awkwardly by the door. Louis begins filling two glasses with orange juice and walks the short distance to Liam and places it in his hand.

"Uh- no, I just came to talk to you" Liam explains his eyes following Louis as the younger takes a seat on the breakfast stool.

"Hm? About what?"

"You and Harry" Liam announces his eyes fixed on the glass in his hand.

"Me and Harry?" Louis says slowly, the three words sounding so unfamiliar in his mouth.

"If this is about Harry and Perrie. I can promise you I'm not going to-"

"What are you talking about 'Harry and Perrie' ?" Liam says cutting Louis off and drawing the cup away from his mouth.

Louis pauses. His brows knitting together, then raising his stare to Liam.

"I'm talking about Harry. I'm only telling you this for your own good" Liam takes a step closer, he's about to rest the cup down against the breakfast bench when the cup is slipping from his hand and splashing all across Liams white shirt and the bench top.

Louis jumps to his feet as the two boys mutter a 'fuck' under their breath.

"Shit, Louis. I'm sorry! I wasn't looking" 

Louis just shakes his head as he wipes up the mess with paper towels. He bins them and puts the glass in the sink, glad it hadn't broken, "Come on" Louis says rolling his eyes as a small smile spread across his face. Louis grabs the boys wrist and takes him up to his room "You'll need a new shirt" 

Louis' come to realise this boy is a walking disaster. A complete klutz. When nervous or unsettled about something, that is.

Louis tosses Liam one of his shirts. It's large enough for Louis to hide under so he's sure Liam will fit it without a doubt.

As Liams pulling the orange stained shirt off, Louis gets a good glimpse from where he's sitting on his bed at Liams fine ripped body. Louis feels his cheeks redden and begins to fiddle with his hands in his lap.

He can't help it. A boy and as fit as Liam undressing in his room? It's and all surreal for Louis, who's never even kissed a boy before. Embarrassment floods his face when he hears Liam chuckle. Louis' about to say something when he hears his door latch open. His eyes flicker over Liam's body then to the door where he's met with Harry.

At first Harry only sees Louis, who's looking insanely shocked (which is strange for Harry considering Louis and him had the assignment to work on) then his gaze is pulled over to a shirtless Liam then his eyes are darkening and for whatever reason he can't shake the weird feeling that erupts inside his body, his blood boils for some unknown reason and before he can stop himself he's forcing the much muscular boy against the wall.

Now Louis was without a doubt no match for the curly haired boy but he knows that if he had to he could hit Harry over with his desk chair  
"Harry! Stop!" he gasped out, forcing his legs to carry him up and towards the two only stopping when Harry's head tilted in his direction.

His heart stopped when Harry's eyes raked along Louis' body with a look Louis just couldn't decipher.

"H-Harry, you know I wouldn't!" Harry's head snapped to Liam, taking in his bare torso. Without a word the look was back on Harrys' face but a lot darker than before until he's shaking himself and pulling back away from Liam, looking guilty and remorseful up at the larger boy.

"I - I think I should go. I uh-" he doesn't finish his sentence as Liam hurriedly makes his way down the stairs.

"What the hell was that about, Harry" Louis lashes out. He's completely baffled by Harrys' actions. Louis was clearly expecting Harry to threaten him not Liam, of all people and under the strangest of circumstances. Not to mention the way Louis saw Harry's emotion flick like a light switch, never had Louis seen such a look in Harry's eyes before, or in anyone's eyes before!

A look like that had never, not once, been directed at Louis before.

"It was nothing, okay? I just didn't want a queer like you near my friends" Harry snaps pushing forward towards the younger boy as Louis backs cautiously away. His eyes falling to the ground. "Let's just get this assignment over with, alright?" Harry sighs.

Louis chances a look up at the older boy. His hands are catering through his hair and he looks beyond frustrated. Louis feels a pinch in his heart at the harsh words Harry spat at him and a turn in his stomach that he finally understands what that feeling is whenever he sees Harry.

Louis' gone for him.

-:-

They're sitting on Louis' bed. Harry's been making most of the conversation while Louis just nods and hums in uncertain agreement.

"I wrote down a few questions we could ask each other. Just to keep it simple and not too personal" Harry says pushing a piece of paper with messy questions towards Louis.

The youngest boy had made sure to put a lot of space between the two, after what happened Louis' just taking precautions.

Louis accepts the paper scanning over it a little and nodding. He whispers an "Okay" before going back to tapping his pen.

Louis stops tapping when Harry groans. It's not so much a tired groan but more frustrated. Louis looks up at the boy sitting across from him.

"You're not gonna talk unless I tell you what that was about, are you?" Harry says his eyes blazing into Louis, making it hard for Louis to look away.

Not wanting to trust his voice the latter shrugs, his blue eyes still under the hard gaze of Harrys'.

"Are you fucking Perrie?" Louis blurts out, immediately his hands fly to his mouth and his eyes widen.

Harry just splutters, looking just as shocked as Louis (probably because the curly haired boys been called out).

Harry regains his posture and fixes Louis with an amused grin, "You know her and El are together right?" 

Louis nods feeling irritated at Harry's matter-of-fact tone, "Yes, I just see you around her a lot. It's a prick of a move to be ruining someone's relationship, Harry!" He hisses out.

"Ruining someone's relationship?!" Harry raises his voice "I'm not ruining anything!" He jumps to his feet, his (long) fingers rake along his scalp as his foot taps along the hardwood floors.

"Then why did Perrie come to class looking completely fucked out!" Louis raises his voice to meet Harry's, he too jumps up, feeling suddenly very courageous. He doesn't even know why Harry's denying it. Better yet, he doesn't know why the fuck he's pushing the conversation.

"What?" Harry's voices lowers, he turns back to Louis. Their bodies aligned and Louis can faintly feel Harry's breath against his cheek.

"Yesterday in Literature" Louis chocks out, suddenly disarmed by the closeness of the two.

The two pause. All anger that filled both; Harry and Louis, leaves them when they notice the closeness. Harry's breathing can be heard, his gaze intensifies when they flicker from Louis' eyes to his lips then back up.

Any remaining distance between them is gone when Harry closes in a bit more. Louis can feel the heat radiating off the taller boy. He gulps, not expecting this.

Up close Louis can see the light scruff that Harry hasn't shaved, he can smell the shampoo the boy used (a vanilla aroma) and can practically taste the cologne the boys wearing. Louis' nerves diminish as his eyes land on Harrys' lips, they're plump and red but still a bit cracked, he watches hungrily as Harrys' tongue wet his lips.

And just when Louis thinks that he's about to be kissed as he stands on the tip of his toes and Harry's leaning down his door is opening.

The two distance each other away as fast as possible. A blush creeping onto Louis' cheeks and ears. Harry clears his throat as he looks up at who had entered.

Jays standing their with a set of giggling twins behind her and a large smirk along her face.

"Staying for dinner, Harry?" Jay says with a perfectly arched eyebrow making Louis squirm under her mother's eyes as they flick to her son.

"Uh-" his voice cracks "No. I should get going" he says clearing his throat and picking up his books. 

The twins whine a chorus of 'awe!'.  
"So soon?" Jay questions, putting a forced sympathetic look on her knowing face.

"Yeah" Harry's eyes glue to the ground as he moves past Jay who's occupying the door, a smirk still across her face as she looks between both her son (who's fiddling with the hem of his shirt) and Harry who's retreating down the stairs faster than she's ever seen.

"Come down for dinner, Boobear" Jay says closing the door and pushing the girls away.

Louis groans flopping down onto his bed then yelping when he lands on his work.

What the hell was that? Louis' come to terms with the fact he is completely, one hundred percent gone for Harry but he can't shake the feeling that Harry may feel the same. It's a long shot but fuck the look in his eyes when he had pinned Liam to the wall was back. Louis looks over to his right and outside his window, across the yard, Harrys window and curtains are being closed shut, for the first time since ... well he can't remember.

Louis would attempt to shut his own but a couple months back the twins came rushing in like blonde balls of fury and tore down the railing without a word and ran back out and down the stairs. When Louis was past the initial shock and ran after the two and demanded what they were doing, they just shook their blond heads and held a finger tight to their lips.

"It's a secret" they said then erupting into proud giggles when Louis stomped away.

When Louis had pushed the curtains and rail under the bed, he looked out his window and was met with Harry's smirk, which completely bewildering the younger.

"Boo! Dinner" Daisy called from the threshold of his door snapping him out of his reminiscent haze.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble that turned into a mess of a chaptered fic. Something to take my mind of things while I work on my other fic: This Is How It Starts.
> 
> Check out my twitter:  
> @suckmeslwtty, hmu boo!


End file.
